Hetalia Of The Dead!
by The sKapegoat
Summary: The International Academy of Diplomatic Adolescence was once a great school for the world leader's children. But not anymore! The world is coming to an end and THEY are coming to attack. THEY are the reanimated deceased. Zombies! Hetalia meets zombies!


**A/N - I love Hetalia. I love zombie crap. Why not combine them? WARNING! Yaoi and yuri pairings! I enjoy it! Don't complain! I'm a vast YAOI WRITER. Look at all of my other stories. All are shounen-ai or yaoi related. I love my man on man sex!**

**Pairings consist of; LudwigxFeliciano, KikuxHeracles, IvanxMatthew, FrancisxArthur, ElizavetaxNatalia, and possible AlfredxYao. I dunno. Alfred and Yao are just kind of the only ones I don't know what to do about. xD Maybe they'll just stay alone~ Maybe not~**

**It also may/probably will contain OOC for the characters I usually don't write as! Forgive me!**

**Moving on then! Please please pleeeeeeeeease review for me! I want to know what you all think! There will be more zombie-fighting, gore-fest-loving later on. This was to give you a sense of who's still alive so far.**

* * *

The International Academy of Diplomatic Adolescence. It used to be one of the world's most exclusive schools, built for the sons and daughters of the world's countries leaders. The Prince of England, the American President's only son, the list rolled on with children, and teens, from uncountable countries. It used to be the epitome of security and beauty. It took up a vast expanse of land, holding the main school building, the athletics buildings, the dorms, the shops, and nearly anything else that the young and powerful students could want or need.

This was before the world began to crumble.

The scent of rotting flesh and blood enveloped the land, the beating sun not being kind to the clumps of flesh ripped off on the ground of the victims. It had begun only three days before. A commotion at the front gates gained the attention of the students and before the thought of this attack could even be registered, there was mass panic.

Many of the students were killed to where only a group of twelve survived – or so they presumed. Honestly, the poor students weren't sure if there were any more survivors.

Ludwig, the student from Germany, had become the leader of the group in a way. It was probably because of his strong will and intelligence. Or maybe it was the countless times he'd saved the group.

The tall blonde stood tall, overlooking the courtyard where many of the newly reanimated deceased hobbled around, loose, hanging jaws clambering open and shut creating a horrific grinding noise. He didn't even cringe. He knew that they had to get out of there, he glanced back at the room full of bloodied and scared students. Some held each other close and wept while others had a sort of distant look about them. He went over the students in his head again.

Ivan Braginski… Strong and ruthless. He seemed to be a good acquisition to the force, but he never had worked well with others. He had a creepy aura about him that made most of the others scuttle to the other side of the room and a smile that could scare nearly anyone out of their skin. He was dangerous with that lead pipe of his though.

Arthur Kirkland… Not exactly a strong boy but he was smart. He showed great strategic ability in getting them all gathered together. He had a long shotgun, not that he'd ever really used it.

Alfred Jones… Not the brightest cookie. He was motivated though, and very strong when he needs to be. He had an old metal baseball bat and was pretty good with it.

Feliciano Vargas… Ludwig's eyes softened. Feliciano… He didn't have much hope in this kind of world. The boy had hid himself in one of the corners, weeping and shuddering like a leaf. He was a silly and naïve boy who, without Ludwig's protection, would surely have died before now.

Kiku Honda… Ludwig had never expected him to be so strong. The boy apparently had been trained in many martial arts, as well as in the ways of the sword. He held four of them, one on each hip and two crossing his back. His face was stoic, and had many splatters of blood across his cheeks. Seeing him in action gave the German boy a whole new perspective.

Kiku's boyfriend, Heracles Karpusi, sat very close to him, holding the small asian man in his arms, a worried look on his face. Heracles wasn't a big help to them. He was strong, but he often was slow and weak-willed, unless it came to Kiku. The two obviously had been intimate for a long time…

Francis Bonnefoy… Ludwig found that the sissy, lover-boy was actually quite good with a rapier.

Yao Wang… Anything that boy touched could be made into a weapon. He was resourceful and smart.

Elizaveta Héderváry… She was incredibly strong and determined, long blonde hair pulled up into a messy ponytail. She fiddled with a handgun, reloading the shells, and setting up plenty of replacement carriages.

Matthew Williams… The boy from Canada. He sat close to the Russian boy, a worried look on his face. Ludwig had been surprised to find out that the boy knew extensive martial arts and could protect himself pretty well… Not to mention the boy's extensive knowledge on artillery and excellent shot. He never missed!

And lastly Natalia Alfroskaya… The reckless woman who constantly lusted over Ivan, even though the male clearly hated her. She was a bit crazy, but great with a rifle.

This was his team. He had to protect them and he, most of all, had to get them somewhere safer. Ludwig pinched his temples, turning back to face the window again. He soon felt a pair of little arms around him. "Feli…" He whispered, voice husky from so much shouting. He felt the boy shaking, obviously still crying.

"W-Why… Why is this happening, L-Ludwig…?" Feliciano's voice was weak and shaky.

Ludwig turned to face the boy, face soft. "I don't know, Feli…"

A strong female voice rang next. "Who cares why it's happening?" Elizaveta stood, cocking her gun. "We just need to get out of here and find a safe zone… We all knew the world had to end at some point." She wiped a bit of sweat from her brow. "We just need to get moving before THEY get in here…"

Kiku stood up. "I agree with Miss Elizaveta…" He said, accent very strong. "If we do not move on our own accord then THEY will catch us off guard and we will certainly be done for…" He looked back as his much taller boyfriend stood up behind him, smiling a tiny bit at him. Heracles laid his hands on Kiku's shoulders.

Ivan stood, grinning. "Da. I agree. We should take our leave now… There's a garage on the first floor with many busses. Maybe we could escape this way. We should get to a place with much food and water access."

Ludwig nodded a worried look on his face. They would have to move. It was inevitable. "I know this… I was waiting for everyone to recover a bit before we just blindly ran out there. We can't have everyone still in shock. We wouldn't get far…" He put his big hands on Feliciano's shoulders. "Feli…" He said, quieter. "Do you think you can run…? I can protect you if you can run with us…" He got a tiny nod in response from the teary eyed boy.

Kiku unsheathed two swords, handing one to Heracles. "Protect yourself at all costs, Heracles…" He instructed. "I couldn't stand to lose you…"

Heracles smiled a little. "I could never leave you with no protection… I won't let THEM hurt me…"

Ludwig looked over his team, a fatherly look gracing his features. "We will leave in five minutes. Everyone get ready for it." He instructed, turning to gaze thoughtfully out the window once more. He hoped to whatever deity was looking over them, that they could somehow make it out alive… He would never drink again if they could just get out alive! Well… Maybe he'd just cut back…

Ivan smiled a little at the Canadian boy at his side. "Is Matvey ready to run with me?" He asked, extending a gloved hand to mess the blonde's hair. "Matvey can run fast, can't he? I could always carry him~"

Matthew's face reddened a few shades. "I can run fine…"

Natalia butted in. "I know my Ivan will protect me!" She smiled creepily.

Matthew could have sworn he heard the Russian man mutter something along the lines of, "I'd much rather trip you and leave you to die…" Matthew smirked a little, elbowing the Russian. "Oh stop it…" He whispered.

Elizaveta rolled her eyes at the ash-blonde girl who was now hanging all over the Russian man. "Get a hold on yourself Nat! If you get distracted THEY will chew you up and spit you out in a second…!" She said, strapping her other hand guns onto her hips. "The weak won't survive long in this new world."

Ivan smiled, prying the woman off of him. "Da…! You remember it, Natalia…! Brother won't accept a weak woman!"

Matthew rolled his eyes as the woman eeped and let go to pick up her machete eagerly. "Why do you do that? It encourages her, Ivan…" He whispered.

Ivan chuckled. "I'd rather have her off of me now… Besides, maybe THEY will get her off of my back for me…~"

"Is everyone ready?" Ludwig said, cocking his gun as he approached the door, a frightened Feliciano at his side.

Francis flicked back his ever-gorgeous blonde mane. "We are as ready as we shall ever be Mister German~"

The group all concentrated near the door, a frightful aura rising from them all. "On three!" Ludwig said, face determined as ever. "One!" Everyone gripped whatever weapon they had tightly. "Two!" Everyone took in a deep breath. "Three!" The doors flung open, and in a mad dash they all ran, following the German man in charge, shouts of fear and sheer determination rising from their throats.


End file.
